Of Times Long Passed
by Quintessential Dreams
Summary: A compilation of Childhood memories from three family members. It was made for the contest Childhood Memories Competition found at HPFC. It won second place.
1. The Birthday From Hell

**OTLP is a second place winner in selenhekate's competition Childhood Memories. I am very proud of this story.**

**Harry Potter does not belong to me, he is the creation of JK Rowling, Warner Bros., and other various companies involved with this series**

**A Birthday From Hell**

The crisp air bit at the swaying leaves as it rushed through the trees, leaving a soft, cool breeze to break from the heat wave they seemed to be having. The temperature had cooled since it hit August where the leaves slowly began their annual metamorphosis of colors. The lush greens that had been born in spring and thrived in summer were coming to a close as they turned orange and red. The week towards autumn was one of grace as school was soon starting up once again. Children would soon be packing for their annual trip to that big red and black train to take them back to a haven most called a second home. On this particularly warm day, a large group gathered in the house most of them grew up in. The old, rickety house looked as if it were held up by some undistinguishable energy. It had lovingly been named The _Burrow_ for quite some time.

Under large tents, many long tables and chairs had been set up. The matriarch and patriarch sat with a group of people as they spoke. While they would all get together once a week for various dinners, it was a rare occasion to have the entire Weasley clan at the same venue at the same time. Molly sat in one of the chairs she had conjured that morning and spoke with her eldest son as she held the newest addition to their ever-growing family. They had all come such a long way from where they had been almost two and a half decades ago. Most of her children had babies of their own, her youngest grandchild being her sweet Lily from Ginny and Harry and one of her grandbabies had two little tots of their own.

Molly looked around at all of her family in attendance. In one corner, she could see her youngest child Ginny with her husband Harry. Their eldest child was sitting next to them chattering on about something. Their other two were starting up a friendly game of Quidditch. Over there, she could see Lily and Al, Ron and Hermione's Huge and Rose with their father, she saw Fleur and Bill's two youngest, Percy's Molly and Lucy, and her second oldest son Charlie was helping setting up teams. Molly also saw George, his wife Angelina and their eldest son Fred. It was quite the herd they had over there and it brought a smile to Molly's lips.

Her oldest son, Bill was sitting next to her as he played with the baby on his mum's lap, his sweet granddaughter. "How's Fleur?" Molly asked him. She watched as the inner battle began in her son's eyes. None of them were sure what happened, but for the last fortnight, Fleur had been in St. Mungo's on the fourth floor for Spell Damage. No one could figure out what had been used on her or what had happened. She watched her son tear up and shake him head. "Never you mind, Bill." She told him softly. There was no need to darken the family affair and Molly was really unsure why she even brought it up. Instead, she diverted her eyes back to seeing who was at the family gathering and who was not. Angelina and George's youngest child, Roxanne sat with a few of the older adults as she loved hanging around. Audrey – Percy's wife – was sitting next to Hermione as she prattled on about this and that. Her husband seemed to catch his attention with his first great grandchild as well as his grandson Luis. From the corner of her eye, she could see Bill stand up and walk over to his father, son, and grandson. Four generations of Weasley were in that bunch.

"Gram?" Molly turned her head to see her sweet Roxanne. She had moved away from where some of the adults were sitting and went to her uncle's seat.

"Yes, Roxanne?" Molly asked the teen.

"I was wondering if we could start a new family tradition."

"And what would that be, pet?"

Molly watched as the normally outgoing child fidgeted with her hands as she looked to the ground. "Well, I was wondering if we could all tell about our most favourite memories. I know I have a few and I'm sure everyone else does."

Molly smiled at Roxanne and nodded. "That does sound like a good idea. Why don't you go gather every one and we can give it a try, what do you say?" Roxanne nodded and dashed out of the seat much quickly as to when she arrived. A good twenty minutes later, the covering of the tent had been resized to accompany the entire clan as they sat in a circle. Many of the younger children were on the plush of the grass as the adults took the seats. Molly found she wasn't holding her great granddaughter much longer – having gone back to sit on her mother's lap. "Rox, why don't you explain to everyone what you want to start as a new tradition?"

The girl nodded and stood from her place on the grass. "Well, I kind of got this idea the other week while I was sitting in the family room with Mum and Dad." She briefly looked to her parents to see if they knew when she was talking about. Roxanne began again. "Dad was talk to Mum more about Uncle Fred and how they had so many laughs and I got to thinking of all the times I was happy or sad and felt like sharing it with my family.

"But there are always so many people at these gatherings – even with some missing – we would be here still the next year if everyone went. What I figured we could do was pick two or three people to share either their fondest or not to fondest memory of their life. I want it to be like a storytelling type of thing; instead of getting out the pensive… do people like that idea?"

It was her father who spoke first. "I think that's a brilliant idea, love." Roxanne blushed at the pet name and smiled. "So who is going this time around?"

Roxanne chewed on her bottom lip as she thought about it for a moment. She kind of wanted to go this year, but didn't want to sound arrogant about it. She was _not_ an arrogant person. "I think that Roxanne should share something this year. And how about Percy and Charlie? You each can share a memory today." She was so glad her grandfather said something. With another smile to her grandfather, Roxanne nodded. "Rox, do you want to go first?" At that, she shook her head. While she knew what she wanted to say – which memory she found the most endearing, she was not the kind of person to take charge. Be outgoing, yes, a leader, heck no. "Percy, why don't you go first then?" Being put on the spot was not what Percy looked like he wanted. However, with a doleful nod, he stood and seemed to take "centre stage".

"Does it have to be a fond memory?" He looked at his niece. She just shrugged. If he had no happy memories he wanted to share, then so be it. He could give whatever story he wanted. With that, Percy lapsed into his memory. "My eighth birthday party…" he began with a shudder, as if he wanted nothing to do with that type of memory. Roxanne made a look towards her father where she at first saw the longing she usually noticed when he thought about his twin, but quickly changed it to a stifled chuckle. This was going to be good.

_The day was 22 August 1984. It was more closely known as Percy's Eighth Birthday to the Weasleys. Everything had been set up – the tables were toppled with foods of all sorts, presents were pushed to the side and a large, chocolate éclair cake waited at the end of one of the tables. Children were running back and forth in some type of racing game they had made up. Most of the adults had already arrived including the kids' Aunt Muriel, their uncle Bilius on their Dad's side as well as his other brother and his family. Molly worked in the kitchen still scurrying around trying to get everything clean and ready for her son's party. The birthday boy sat on one of the chairs in the kitchen as he watched his Mum. "Mother." He called to her. Molly stopped cleaning for a minute to look at her son before going back to cleaning. It was her way of telling him he had her attention. "I do not know if I want this party. My last one was not so grand."_

_Molly stopped immediately what she was doing to turn and look at her third child. "And why not, Perce?" She asked him softly. He was at a tender age and she knew full and well about that. Sitting down in a chair next to him, she looked him in the eye, now giving him her undivided attention._

"_Well… Uncle Bilius is here and Fred and George like him so much. I know something bad is going to happen. They could steal my presents or dump pumpkin juice on my head." He muttered, losing the prim and proper speech he usually used. His brothers may be two years his junior, but he was wary of them constantly. "It's my birthday. Can't we do what I want to do?"_

"_And what is it you want to do, pet?"_

"_Not have a party?" He looked hopeful towards his mother._

_Molly shook her head and sighed. "Everything is already set up, Percy. Everyone is already here. We can't just send them home." Molly watched as Percy tensed up. "Tell you what, love. I'll speak to Fred and George and your Dad with talk to his brother. Sound good?" She just seemed to get a nod out of him and took that as a sign he was willing to let the show continue. "I made all of your favourite foods as well as your favourite type of cake. Just for my big birthday boy." Molly hugged her son and she could feel the smile he produced. With everything squared away, Molly went back to her duties she had begun and Percy left the kitchen to find one of his younger siblings._

_If he was truthful with himself, Ginny was his favourite sibling. She was quite fun to be around – though he wouldn't tell anyone that. He found the rambunctious three-year-old in the family room playing with some new doll-thing she had gotten. Their birthdays were eleven days apart and had just celebrated hers. "Hi, Ginny." He said sweetly to his only sister. The toddler looked up to see one of her brothers and smiled before standing. Percy found his arms full of Ginny as she slammed into him._

"'_Ercy." The little tot called to him, leaving a slimy kiss on his cheek. His nose crinkled but nonetheless stood up to bring her outside. "'lay wif me!" she screeched._

"_Of course I'll play with you, Ginny. Let's go outside though. That's where everyone is, okay?"_

"_Kay." The duo walked outside only to be witness to what Ginny thought was fun. "Me! Me! Me!" Letting go of her brother's hand, Percy watched his sister run towards their uncle Bilius where he was using his wand to flip Ron in the air. Deciding not to go that way, Percy found his father under one of the tents with his aunt. Aunt Muriel was not someone Percy enjoyed. She had an air of superciliousness that he couldn't seem to grasp._

"_Hello Father. Aunt Muriel." He greeted the adults. His hair was mussed by his father as he greeted his son back. "Mother said you would talk to Uncle Bilius about acting out and stooping to the twins' levels." With that, his father nodded and made his way over to his brother._

_The day seemed to be going fairly smooth. There were a few incidents that involved his twin brothers and uncle, but nothing spectacularly huge. It was time to open his gifts. The first one he opened was from his parents. It was a double present that contained the newest version of _Hogwarts, A History_ and _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_. While the latter one he wasn't too keen on, he was still grateful for them anyways. "Thank you Mother. Thank you Father." Percy said. The next one was cylinder-like. As he opened and tossed the paper away from the gift, he couldn't find anything that said whom it may be from. When he looked at the packaging he got a tad excited. The front said something about making your own toy broom to fly but when he went to see what was inside and open it, a whole bunch of long, straggly things flew out of it, a few bopping him in the face._

_When looking for the culprit, he could see Fred, George, and Uncle Bilius trying to hold in their laughter. "What the bloody hell is this?" Percy demanded._

"_Percy Ignatius Weasley, you watch your language around your younger siblings!" came the screech from his mother. His ears turned pink at using profanity in front of his mother and sister._

"_Mother, I thought you were going to talk to them?"_

_Molly gave a wicked glance at her twins before turning her eyes back to Percy. "I thought I did."_

"_But Mum, we were just trying" George started._

"_To make his party seem funner." Fred finished._

"_What are those things?" Percy asked, ignoring his brothers. Molly shook her head, unsure as to what they were. Looking to his father, Arthur did the same. With a look to each adult, he found them with eyes filled with as much confusion as his own. It wasn't until he got to his Uncle Bilius that he should have known who to accuse. "Where did you get those wretched things?" He asked his uncle._

"_They're a muggle joke item a lot of kids like, Percival." Percy scrunched his nose at the clearly wrong pronunciation of his name. "The muggles call them Snakes. I thought they were awesome."_

"_They most certainly are not awesome." Percy grumbled._

"_They no look snakes." He heard his sister as she inspected one. "I gots snakes in my 'ook."_

"_No, Gin. Not like real snakes. They're like… they're like… they're like toys, I guess." George told his curious sister._

"_Toys? Ginny like toys." She said, referring to herself in third person._

_Once again ignoring his siblings, Percy turned to his mother. "I told you I didn't want a party, Mother. And I still don't want one." With that, Percy got up from the special chair his Dad made for him and went inside the house to his bedroom._

_It wasn't until much later that he heard a knock on his door. Ignoring it, Percy turned on his side to face the wall away from the door. There was no one he wanted to see or talk to right now. Again, his party had been ruined by the banes of his existence. Fred and George always put him at the end of their jokes. They teased him, made fun of him, and used him in their pranks… and they were younger than him! How in the world did he get so unlucky? The incessant knock came to his door once again, only this time, the person didn't wait for him to open it for them. "I'm sorry this party wasn't what you wanted, son." He heard his father say. "Your brothers and uncle want to apologise; why don't you come downstairs?"_

"_Don't want to." Percy mumbled into his bed sheets." _

"_Come now, Perce… this is your day still. Your Mum and I feel really bad that we didn't stop this from happening."_

"_But it still happened. They still pulled one of their childish jokes out again."_

"_Percy, they're six. They are children."_

"_Uncle Bilius isn't a child. Why is he lowering himself to what they do?"_

"_Because he is a child at heart, Percy. You're uncle never really wanted to grow up. So he didn't."_

"_I still don't want their apology." Percy felt the bottom of his bed dip, indicating his father had sat down. "They're not really sorry, Father."_

"_Sure they are. They just love joking with you, son."_

"_Why can't it be with someone else? They all seem to love it." Hastily, Percy wiped away the tear streaks that had fallen down his cheeks. "I don't."_

"_I know, son. I know." Arthur just said. "Mum still hasn't cut the cake yet. Do you still want some?" He said, trying another tactic. Percy just shrugged. "Come now, Percy. Your mum worked really hard on this cake. She made it just for you."_

"_I know, Father." He muttered once again. "Can we just send the twins to live with Uncle Bilius? All three of them would love it."_

"_I think you'd miss them too much."_

"_That is where you're highly mistaken. I love them as my brothers, but the pranks need to stop."_

"_You know they won't."_

"_I know."_

"_Just let them have their fun, Perce. It's all good and clean. Come on now, I hear your mother has a surprise waiting for you."_

_This perked him up. "A surprise?" He asked, sitting up to meet his father's gaze. Arthur nodded with a smile._

"_One I think you'll enjoy a lot."_

"_Okay." And with that song and dance played, the father and son duo went downstairs where a lit cake was waiting for them._

"_Look up, Percy." Arthur whispered in his son's ear. When he did as he was told, he was in bright lights the words _Happy Birthday Percy_ written in bright reds and golds._

"_Wow…" was all he was able to say._

"_Like it?" Arthur asked him. Percy just nodded dimly. "Go sit down at the table. I think Ginny wants to sing to you." Percy did just that and saw his little sister looking at him with a wide smile._

"'_Appy 'Irfday 'Ercy." She told him happily, arms stretched wide to accommodate her brother for a birthday hug._

"_Thank you, Ginny." He smiled._

There were many wet eyes after that memory. It was a great and fond one indeed, even if it meant being at the end of his brother's pranks and jokes. "I think that was my favourite birthday." Percy said afterwards, looking at his little sister. Even after all these years, Ginny was still his favourite and now she knew it.

"I'm still sorry about that one, Perce." George said. Percy just shrugged and moved to pick up his daughter and hold tight onto her. He rested his head on her shoulder and smiled.

"Uncle Bill, I do believe that it is your turn to give us your favourite memory." Roxanne said, turning the attention away from her uncle and back to her. She watched as he was about to protest before she smiled at him. "Please? I'm still thinking on how to word mine." Bill just nodded and began lapsing into his own favourite memory. A memory he could never forget, despite how old he was.

**Author's Notes: D'aww... what everyone thought would be Percy's most hated memory turned out to be his best! I loved his memory.**

**This story is unbeta'd at the moment; hopefully someone could take a look at it and tear it to shreds and make me sad. D= (Don't make me sad... just review?)**


	2. New Arrival

**The second instalment to my Childhood Memories Competition entry**

**Disclaimer can be found in the first chapter**

**New Arrival**

It took him a good twenty minutes to figure out just how he was going to tell his own memory. While, he may know it from heart, he still wanted to go over it in his head. He knew he probably should have done what while Percy was telling his own favourite memory, but felt that would be rude. Even if no one else noticed; he would have. Charlie made sure to go over most of the details he could remember as being a four-year-old. While he was deep in thought, most people had gone off to do their own thing for a bit. Most went to go get more food. It was while he was sitting in the same chair he had been before, he felt a hand touch his shoulder. Charlie jumped a good three or four inches in the air and heard a female giggle from behind him. Turning around, he saw Roxanne. "Hey, if you're really having trouble, I don't mind going next." She told him.

Charlie found himself shaking his head. "No, no… I can go next. I'm just trying to remember the most important parts."

"Kay, I was just offering." Roxanne told her uncle. She gave him a sweet smile and walked off. When everyone seemed to retrieve their forgotten seats, Charlie decided that he was ready to tell his memory.

"The memory I think I still love the best, is the one where I finally got to be a big brother rather than a little one." Charlie started, looking between Bill and Percy; a smile radiating on each face.

_xxx_

"_Arthur? Where are you? The mediwitch is going to be here any minute to help me get to St. Mungo's." A rather large and younger-looking Molly Weasley cried up the stairs. In the front room, two little boys sat primly on the couch while their Mummy called for their Daddy upstairs. The younger of the two – four-year-old Charlie Weasley – sat with his older brother rather confused about the whole situation. He knew his Mummy had a baby in her tummy and that it was going to be his new brother. What Charlie didn't understand was why the baby was in his Mummy's belly and how the mediwitch and mediwizards were going to get the baby out._

"_Billy…" Charlie started, looking at his older brother. "Why is Mummy yelling for Daddy?"_

"'_Cause Daddy needs to help her gets to the mediwizard so the baby can come out." Bill said haughtily, glad he knew something his little brother didn't._

"_But how? Did Mummy eat the baby in her belly?"_

"_No, silly… well… uhm, I don't think Mummy ate the baby in her tummy." His brows knit together as he thought about what Charlie had said. His Mummy and Daddy had told them that she didn't eat a baby – that was silly. But then how did the baby get there?_

_Charlie sat still next to his brother as his Mummy screeched up the stairs once more calling for their Daddy. "Arthur, I swear… if you're not down here in one minute, this is your last child. Regardless of your dream to own your own Quidditch team." The last was obviously a threat, Charlie understood that. His Daddy wanted to say he had seven great children that he could spend his time teaching Quidditch to and training them to be his own team. Regardless, that seemed to get his Daddy down the stairs rather quickly. "About bloody time." Molly growled._

"_Language in front of the boys, love." Arthur sweetly told her, trying not to entice another round of screaming._

"_Language… language? That is all you can think about right now? I'm the size of a bloody whale and want your son out of me. _Now_. Go my mediwitch and tell her that we are on our way." Molly stomped off towards the kitchen where she sat on a chair._

"_Was Mummy like that when I comed out of her belly?" Charlie asked Bill, hoping his brother knew more than him._

"_I uh, don't remember. I was only two." Bill said, his brown knitting tighter together as he thought on it. "Maybe Mummy knows."_

"_I don't like it when Mummy yells… I don't want to ask her." Charlie looked over at his Daddy. "Maybe Daddy 'members… ask him."_

_Scrunching his nose up, Bill shook his head. "You want to know, not me. I'm going to sit her like Mummy asked me to."_

"_Oh." Darting a look at his mother's turned back, Charlie quietly got up off the seat of the couch he was sitting on and moved over to the fireplace where his Daddy kneeled, talking to the mediwizard. "Daddy…" Charlie mumbled as he pulled on the hem of his father's shirt. When he didn't get a response, he pulled a tad harder and whinged again. "Daddy…"_

"_What Charlie?" Arthur turned away from where the mediwizard waited as Arthur spoke to his young son._

"_Was Mummy this loud when I comed out of her belly?"_

_With no patience to deal with the four-year-old, Arthur turned to his six-year-old. "Bill, please keep your brother entertained. We need to get Mummy to the hospital really soon." The little boy nodded and got up from his seat to grab his brother by the arm. "Thank you, son."_

"_But Daddy…" Charlie whinged again. "Did Mummy yell lots when I was in her belly?" Arthur ignored his son and went back to talking._

"_C'mon Charlie…" Bill started, "maybe Mummy can talk with us."_

"_But she's being loud, Billy. I don't like loud people." The little boy continued to whinge until they reached their mother where he hid behind his older brother._

"_Hi Mummy." Bill started, a great smile on his face. "Daddy's talking to the mediwizard, I'm sure they can see you soon." Molly looked at her sons and gave them a tired smile. "Are you okay?"_

"_I'm fine, boys. Just tired and sore. But soon you'll both have a little brother."_

"_I already have a little brother, Mummy." Bill shot at her. This made Molly laugh._

"_Yes, you do, love. But you're going to have another little brother. Have you boys picked out a name yet?" They both shook their head and looked to the ground. It was the one thing their Mummy wanted them to do. She had written down ten or so names she really liked and then gave the list to Bill who could read them off to Charlie and they could pick. "That's alright boys. We still have a little time to choose and maybe we can ever choose once he's born. That way, if he looks like a Gabriel, we'll call him Gabriel. If he looks like a Ronald, we'll call him Ronald."_

"_Daddy said he didn't like Gabriel." Bill piped up at the sound of the name._

"_I know. But I liked it a lot. And Daddy very rarely goes against my wishes." Both boys 'oh-ed' at this piece of news their mother gave them. "Arthur? Are you finished yet?" Molly called to the family room, but heard nothing from her husband. "Charlie, love, can you go see what is taking Daddy so long?" The little boy shook his head and held it low. His Daddy hadn't said why Mummy was being so loud and thus he didn't want to speak with him._

"_I'll go, Mummy." Bill said, taking charge. With his brother gone to the front room, Molly pulled her youngest son onto her lap._

"_Why don't you want to talk to Daddy, sweetheart?" she asked him. Charlie just seemed to shrug but remained still otherwise. "Come now, love, surely there is a reason. Was Daddy mean to you?" A shake of the head was all Molly got. "Did he yell at you?" There was a hesitation first, but then Charlie shook his head once more. "Charlie, you need to talk to me, pet. Tell Mummy why you didn't want to talk to Daddy."_

"_He ign'red me." Charlie muttered into his mother's bosom where his head rested. "I asked Daddy why you was yellin' and didn't tell me."_

"_Oh, Mummy was being a bit loud, wasn't she?" Molly asked her child. Charlie nodded his head to her question. "I'm sorry, my love. Mummy is in a lot of pain right now. Your brother wants to come out so very badly."_

"_Then why did you eat him, Mummy?" This made Molly laugh again._

"_Oh, Charlie, I didn't eat your baby brother. He was put in my belly because Daddy and I love each other very much."_

"_Oh."_

"_Yes, oh. Does that answer your question?"_

"_Can I have a baby in my belly if I love my brother very much?" His blue eyes sparkled as he looked at his mother._

"_Oh, no darling. Not at all. You see, only girls can have babies in their bellies. Daddy would look silly if he had a baby in his belly, wouldn't he?" Charlie just nodded. "That's why the baby is in Mummy's belly, not Daddy's. It's also why you can't get a baby in your belly either." Molly explained to the four-year-old._

"_Molly? The mediwitch is here, love." Arthur walked into the room to see the bonding moment between mother and son. A smile appeared on his face and remained even after his son dropped to his feet off his mother's lap. "We're not going to St. Mungo's seeing as the contractions are too close apart."_

_Molly tried to stand as Arthur made to help her. They moved slowly towards the front room and then to the stairs that would bring them to the bedroom. "How are you hanging in, Mrs. Weasley?" The mediwitch asked. The groan, however, told her it wasn't too well. "We'll get that tot out of you soon, dearie." The female said. As the proud parents made their way up the stairs, the mediwitch and boys followed. Charlie and Bill watched as their Daddy gently put their Mummy onto the bed where she would rest._

"_Is Mummy taking a nap?" His high-pitched voice squeaked._

"_No. We're getting your baby brother out of your Mum's belly." A small 'o' formed from Charlie's lips and watched as his Mummy lay down. Her face was contorted into a pain as a crease ran down her forehead to the bridge of her nose. "Maybe your Dad can bring you boys to the other room while I help your Mum out."_

"_Sure. C'mon boys." Arthur herded out the young children, but not before Charlie could wish his mother to feel better. He also promised that when his baby brother was out of her belly, they would pick a name. Arthur brought the boys back down to the front room and had the boys sit on either side of him on the couch. "Bill, where's the list Mummy gave you with the names?"_

"_In the kitchen." Bill ran into the kitchen to grab the piece of parchment he had gotten way back and went back to his seat. The page was handed to his Daddy and together Bill and Arthur read off the names. Bill was the first to start. "Gabriel."_

"_Trevor."_

"_Weston."_

"_Beckett."_

"_George."_

"_Fred"_

"_Preston."_

"_Edmund."_

"_Ronald." _

"_Percy."_

"_Vincent."_

"_I like Percy." The only one who hadn't spoken for a good three minutes finally peeped up at the name. "I like that one. I want Percy to be my brother's name." Charlie said._

"_Know what? I like that name too." Arthur commented to his son. It was a good name. They didn't have to pick out a second name thankfully. Molly and he had already chosen on Ignatius. It was her uncle's name and felt that it fit with whatever first name they gave their son. "Percy Ignatius. Do you like that Charlie?" The boy in question just nodded his head. For some reason, he was feeling sleepy and couldn't wait till his brother was born. "Take a nap, son. I'll wake you when we have a new baby." Charlie slowly nodded off._

_x_

_When he woke up, Charlie found himself in his bedroom. He wasn't sure if there was a baby yet, but couldn't hear much. He definitely remembered his Mummy saying that babies made lots and lots of noises; some were loud and some were quiet. If the baby had arrived out of Mummy's tummy, then he could just be making the quiet noises. Tossing the covers away from him, Charlie got up out of bed and went downstairs. He could see Bill and Daddy still sitting on the couch. "Is the baby here yet?" He asked as soft as he possibly could. He held onto the railing until he made it to the bottom and looked around. He didn't see Mummy around, and he hadn't heard the baby, so maybe there was no baby yet._

"_Yep, he was just born. The mediwitch kicked me out again." Arthur chuckled and picked Charlie up to place in his lap when he was within arm's reach. "You can see him really, really soon."_

_Really, really soon turned out to feel like forever for the young child. He wanted to meet his new brother – wanted to tell him that his name was picked out by his big brother Charlie – and teach him a whole lot of new stuff. But most of all, he wanted to hold this new person. His Mummy said he could too. "Arthur? You and the boys can come in now." The pretty woman from before came out to talk to his Daddy. Charlie was carried up to see his Mummy and new brother while Daddy and Bill walked the stairs. When they entered, his Mummy looked even more tired than before, but she was holding something in a blue blanket; it had to be his brother._

"_Is that him, Daddy?" Charlie asked. His Daddy just nodded and placed Charlie down so he could walk over and sit on the bed with his Mummy. Kneeling over his Mummy, Charlie peered down at the bundle of blankets. "Can I touch him, Mummy?" He looked up, waiting for permission._

"_Of course you can, love." She told him softly. "But be gentle." Charlie held his hand out and slowly brushed the tips of his fingers along the new baby's cheek._

"_He's soft."_

"_I know. Do you want to hold your brother?" Charlie nodded. "Okay, sit on the bed so Daddy can place pillows around you." Arthur did as his wife said and soon, Charlie found his arms filled with a baby. "Hold his head, love." Charlie made sure to do as told, not wanting to break this little person. "Did you three come up with a name?" Molly asked the three that had been sent downstairs._

"_Actually, Mummy, Charlie picked the name. Daddy and I just read them off." Bill told his mother._

"_And what name did you pick for your brother Charlie?" Molly looked down at her two angels and then over at her last one still standing next to Arthur._

"_Percy." He told her._

"_I like it. Percy Ignatius Weasley."_

"_That's what Daddy said, Mummy." Charlie just couldn't keep his eyes off of his new brother. He loved him._

_xxx_

There were so many 'awe's' around the room. Many of the women who hadn't heard the story thought it was precious and those that did know the story had their eyes filled with tears – especially Molly. She definitely remembered that day and was so surprised that Charlie remembered that day so clearly. There was no wonder why he needed twenty minutes to fully put the story together; he was so young when it happened. "You named me." Percy said. Charlie nodded. "You could have named me Ron… I think I'm happy with the name you chose." A few chuckles burst out from people here and there over Percy being called Ron.

When things had died down, Charlie looked over at the last person who was supposed to tell their fondest memory at this family gathering. "Well then, Rox, I do believe it is your turn for story time." Nodding, Roxanne thought about her own story for a moment. There was no way she would trump both of the memories she had heard, but the one she had was her favourite. It was a time she got to spend time with her father, her brother, most of her uncles, and her cousins. And no, it had nothing to do with these silly family gatherings that she adored.

**Author's Notes: When I wrote the first chapter, I thought it was absolutely adorable... but I think I like this one better. It's adorable and just loving. ^_^**

**Again, unbeta'd so hopefully someone will be willing to fix up any loose strings or grammar I seemed to have missed.**


	3. My Day with Daddy

**The last instalment for selenehekate's Childhood Memory Competition**

**Harry Potter does not belong to me, he is the creation of JK Rowling, Warner Bros., and other various companies involved with this series**

**My Day with Daddy**

Finally, she couldn't procrastinate any longer. It was her turn to tell her story; her memory. She couldn't get out of it and at the moment, Roxanne wondered if she just didn't say anything, she would be able to skip her turn. "Roxy, love." Angelina said to her daughter. "I do believe that it is your turn, sweetheart. And which memory do you have to share with the family?" Of course her mother would say something. Sending a momentary glare her mother's way, Roxanne nodded. Of course she knew what story she wanted to give, she just didn't want to give it. The reason to her was hidden however.

"Of course, Mum." Roxanne said to her mother. "Well, my day in particular was when I actually got to meet my idol."

"Oh no, here we go." She heard Fred, her brother, say.

"Freddie, let your sister speak." Hissed Angelina to her son. She then looked to her daughter. "Go ahead, Roxy. Tell us your moment."

_xxx_

_July 2018_

_Sitting in the __Puddlemere stadium, Roxanne Weasley sat in the stands with her father George Weasley, her brother Fred II, __and her cousins James and Albus Potter. While James, Al, and Fred all loved Puddlemere, Roxy found herself becoming more and more attached to a different team altogether. It was this team that was fighting against her cousins and brother's favourite team. This team was also the reason she went this year. Normally, one wouldn't see an American Quidditch team as they had their own sport similar to this, but there were one or two teams from American soil that Roxy had become infatuated with._

_Not much was known about the Fitchburg Finches, as they rarely came to this side of the world, but everything that was known, Roxy knew. Sitting in the stands with her dad by her side, Roxanne strained her eyes to find the one person on the team who'd become a hero-like star to her. __Maximus Brankovitch III was both seeker and Captain to his team. She wasn't sure what had turned her onto such an odd team, but she liked it. They weren't the greatest team out there like her brother and cousins thought about Puddlemere, but the team didn't play dirty like the Falmouth Falcons either._

_And so, Roxy stood in the stands, her eyes scanning the ground for the one person she had wanted to meet since she'd learned about the team a few years back in the WWN. "Daddy, can you see him?" Roxy looked to her father, eyes pleading. "I can't see very well."_

_George looked at his daughter. "I don't see him Roxy. Perhaps he just hasn't come out yet."_

"_But Daddy… everyone is out already." Roxanne whined._

_George lifted an eyebrow at the twelve-year-old in front of him. "Roxanne Weasley, if I see him, I will let you know. Other than that, please watch the game." Roxanne pouted and sat down in her chair. She got what she wanted all the time; why this time was any different, she had no idea._

"_Roxy, the game's starting." Al said from his seat next to his cousin. He gave her a smile which caused Roxanne to give one back. The game was definitely long. As she sat there, watching most of the players go back and forth on their brooms, Roxy stayed close to her father's side. She wasn't overtly interested in the game of Quidditch, but she just really wanted to meet Maximus Brankovitch III so badly, that she would have sat through days and months of the game if it meant that she would finally meet him. "Wow! Rox, did you see that?" Al asked, looking at her. His smile had grown wider. "The Finches just got three hoops in just a few minutes." Oh how she loved Al. They were the closest out of all her cousins. And Albus had just reminded her why he was her favourite. He loved Puddlemere as much as his brother, but he knew just what to say to cheer his cousin up._

"_Yeah, I saw. It was really neat."_

"_That never happens." Al said._

"_Will you both hush up?" Fred muttered. "Just because the Finches are ahead by a mere twenty points, does not mean they can win the game."_

"_They just might, Fred. Have you seen the seeker for Fitchburg?" Al asked, eyes glancing at his other cousin._

"_Yeah, and they blow."_

"_Fred, be quiet. Your sister likes the Finches and that is why we're here." George told his son, moving his attention away from the game to look at Fred._

"_Mum's rubbing off on you. You're becoming too soft, Dad." Roxy watched her Dad shake his head but not make a rebuttal to his son's accusation. Instead, he just placed his arm around his daughter in a comforting manner, almost as if to tell her to ignore her brother. It was also nice to hear why they had actually gotten tickets for the game – because she had never seen the Fitchburg Finches in action; it was definitely a sweet part on her father's side. The rest of the game was sat in _silence by the _quintet_ _with the occasional whoop or holler to a goal. The thing that really made Roxy's day though, was watching Maximus Brankovitch III catch the golden snitch, giving them the win of 260 – 200._

"_That was bloody brilliant." Roxanne bubbled as her and her family began their decent from the stands. George looked on as his children and nephews walked ahead of him. Maybe his son was right and Angie was rubbing off on him, but it wasn't a bad thing; that was for sure. She definitely toned him down a lot from his earlier years. "That was amazing, wasn't it, Daddy?" George looked at his daughter and nodded towards her._

"_We're going to stop for a moment." George called out. In just a few short weeks, his youngest child would be a teenager. This was his daughter's birthday present and for the last bit, he did have a special surprise for her. He still wasn't sure _how_ he did it, but he had gotten it._

"_Why are we stopping, Dad?" Fred asked. The other three children nodded._

"_It's for Roxy." That was all George said. The five of them stood around for a good twenty minutes as the rest of the crowd dispersed._

"_Dad… I want to leave." Fred whined. Again, George ignored his son; they were here for Roxanne and Fred knew that fairly well. It was the first thing George had said to them when he bought the tickets. Fred slid down to sit on the ground and after a few more minutes one team came out. George watched his daughter to gauge her reaction to what he had done._

"_Roxanne Weasley?" said a male with short brown hair and deep blue eyes. His build was slim and he looked as if he had just freshly showered. "Are you Roxanne?" he asked again, looking Roxy. As her eyes went wide, all she could do was nod. "Hi, Roxanne. I'm Maximus Brankovitch III. Your dad gave me a call a few months back asking if I could meet you." Roxy just stared at him. She didn't know what to think. Maximus chuckled at her. "You seem to have become speechless; cat got your tongue?"_

"_Uhm, hi." Roxanne said quietly. She glanced over at her Dad with a huge smile. "Daddy, you did this?" George just nodded. "Oh Merlin… this is amazing. I-I mean, it must seem – it must be odd that you have a fan in Britain rather – oh Merlin… instead of in the States… but, oh – this is… Daddy, thank you!" Roxy ran to her Dad and gave him a huge hug. "How?"_

"_I have my ways, Rox." George told the hysterical girl._

_Roxy walked back calmly to the Finches' Captain and just smiled. "I take it you're happy?" He said. Roxy nodded to the man in front of her. "Would you like an autograph? Your dad said you've wanted one since you were young." Again, Roxanne nodded, not really trusting her voice as last time she had made a complete fool of herself. The chuckle that came from Maximus was deep and hearty; showing his amusement. "Here you are." He signed his name on a piece of paper he had brought just for the occasion and handed it to Roxy. "Your dad's a good man, Roxanne. He must love you a lot to go through all that trouble."_

"_Th-thank you Maximus." Roxanne stuttered._

"_You can call me Max." Shaking Roxy's hand, he then went to shake each of the four males' hands before he went off._

"_Wow Rox… that was amazing." Albus said, standing next to her._

"_Thank you so much, Daddy." Roxy ignored Al for a moment to smile at her dad before she started talking to her cousin._

_xxx_

"Oh, Roxy, that was a sweet moment. And I'm glad you had fun." Molly told her granddaughter, a smile radiating from her lips. Roxanne nodded. Fred had heard the story so many times and she knew he had, but it was still her favourite memory by far.

"Thank you Gram." Roxy said. Well, she had done it. Not only did she hopefully start a new tradition in her family, but she had also told her favourite memory. Sure, it probably wasn't as accurate as a pensive, but it was still there; she still got the message across. And that was all she could hope for. As the family dispersed to do their own thing, Roxanne sat down next to her dad. "Y'know, Dad." She started, so he could look at her. "That birthday may have taken place four years ago; it's still my favourite because you wanted to make me happy."

"I'm glad, sweetheart." George placed a kiss to Roxanne's forehead. Yup, Ange was definitely rubbing off on him. With that, he smiled and his daughter and they went their separate ways to different parts of the family.

**Author's Notes: The reason I chose Fitchburg Finches is because while looking for a team I wanted Roxy to like, I found this one which "originated" in Fitchburg, Massachusetts, which is where my boyfriend goes to college. While I assume they would never really play Quidditch – as Quodpot is more commonly known in the Western side of the world (like the US) – I thought it would be cool.**

**This is also the last chapter to the story. I may or may not make another story as a companion piece to this, just to see what other types of memories I could come up with.**

**The story is unbeta'd so if you find any spelling or grammatical errors, just let me know. I've tried my hardest to get every one of them.**


End file.
